


Mai and Airi

by BrittanyWilton



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Gene and Airi, Gene is alive, Mai has a twin, Naru and Mai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyWilton/pseuds/BrittanyWilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mai wasn't an only child, but she had a twin and what if Gene never dead, what would happen with 2 sets of twins things will never be boring again</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Mai- I wanted to say that Brittany doesn't own ghost
> 
> Airi- But she does own me
> 
> Me- You damn right, I do and also glad I don't own Naru
> 
> Naru- What
> 
> Mai- Let's get top the story
> 
> Airi- Yea, Twin we should
> 
> Mai's talking to Airi
> 
> Airi talking to Mai

Mai's POV

Hey my name's Mai Taniyama and I have a twin Airi Taniyama which means Beloved Jasmine while my means Dance. We lost our father when we were young and we lost our mother when we were in Junior high, I don't want to think about how they died but after mothers death Airi become different.

I have shoulder length brown and brown while Airi has butt length brown hair and the same brown eyes but we couldn't be any more different, at the moment going to high school with my sister, we were telling ghost stories with our friends Airi always had the best stories but I was okay which that because they always scared people and they sound real.

"There's an island in Mexico called the doll Island, because the trees have dolls hanging from them, people say that a young girl drowned at the Island then people started to avoid the area but a man went there for the peace because none was there and it was perfect for him so he left his family when he got there a little girl told him to bring dolls to get rid of evil spirits and for her to play with and he did as he was told soon enough it seemed that it was never enough for her one day he told his son that he couldn't ignore the voices wanting him to join her in her watery grave and on that day he was found drowned where the little girl was, same say that if you bring a doll, candy and candles that little girl will talk to you while others say she'll drag you to your deaths in spot she drowned playing with her friends."

So when we turned off the lights we started counting

"1"

"2"

"3"

"4"

"5"

"6"

Wait 5, 6 that's when everyone started screaming but Airi and Michiru grabbed my neck for dire life, then the lights turned one and there stood two boys with midnight black hair and blue eyes you could tell they were twins but one looked happy while the other was (as Airi would but it) blank face.

"Please tell me that was you." Said Michiru

"Yes, sorry I didn't think any was here and we heard your voices we were interested."

"No that's okay, what year are you."

"We'll be turning 17 this year."

That's weird Airi.

I know Mai, normal people just say their a senior there up to something 

Did I forget to mention that we have a telepathy bond?

Airi can you read their minds

No wait Mai let's do this longer than I'll read their minds I'm tired

Okay, their sis

"So what's your names?"

"Yes we forgot forgive us, my name is Shibuya Kazuyuki and my brother Shibuya Kazuya."

Were they truth about their names Airi?

Mai, they were lying about their names and they don't go to school.

"So what are you doing here Shibuya-sans?" Asked Airi

"Were doing some choirs."

"Well better go do, I want to go home."

"Airi, be nicer."

"See ya."

Airi's POV 

I don't trust them as I walked out, I wanted to read their minds but I have to really concert and care about what I'm hearing and also I can tell when's someone's lying or not they call me a walking 'Truth test' but what ever

As we were walking home I remember a story that they told us about the old school I think it's a lie so does Mai but something is happening in that school.

Hey Airi

Yes lovely sister of mine

What do think of them?

I think there lying about something but 'Kazuyuki' is the nice one like you

Thanks 

You're welcome


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me- Hey everyone I'm back
> 
> Naru- And as stupid as ever
> 
> Me- Be quite you
> 
> Gene- You tell him Brit you did get two chapters done
> 
> Me- Since you were so nice why don't you do it.
> 
> Airi- Stay away from his mine
> 
> Gene- Okay, Any Brittany doesn't own Ghost hunt enjoy.
> 
> Mai talking to Airi
> 
> Airi talking to Mai
> 
> Gene talking to Naru
> 
> Naru talking to Gene

Mai's POV

As me and Airi were walking to school the next morning I can't help but think about what happening with the old school.

Mai aren't you glad that we left early but not too early like someone wanted

Be quiet Airi I like Cherry blossoms

Hey look something's in there, at the old school.

There's a camera.

"Hey Airi what's with the camera?" I asked

"Well someone's recording something, Baka."

"Hey what are you doing here?"

I didn't expect that I jumped and fall over then Airi just had to laugh at me.

"Sorry, we saw the camera."

"As long as nothing was broken."

Then I noticed what he looked like, he was tall and had black hair over his left eye and his eyes were Grey it was creepy.

Lin's POV

As I was walking back to the building and saw to teenage girls staring though the window, so I shouted.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

The one with short brown hair jumped and fell over while the over laughed at while the one on the ground glared at her, that glare could out do Noll.

"Sorry, we the camera." The short haired on said. I need to learn their names so I can stop calling them short brown hair girl and long brown hair girl.

"As long as nothing was broken."

That's when I got a good look at them and saw that they were from the school.

"Didn't they say the old school was off limits too students."

"They did, oh by the way, I'm Taniyama Airi, but you can call me Airi or else you'll get us both looking and this is my twin Taniyama Mai and you are."

I thought since they said their names may as well say mine.

"Kouji Lin, now can you answer my question."

"I'm sorry they must have said it after me and Airi fell asleep." Said Mai with a smile

"Well you keep me up all night Mai not my fault." Sighed Airi

They both started a staring contest, it was pretty funny.

"I forgot you Chinese right." Asked Airi

"Yes." I hated talking to Japanese

"Cool, I've always wanted to go to China; you see our mother was Chinese." Said Airi

Oh so there not all Japanese I guess I don't hate them just dislike them.

Airi POV

This is great now me and Mai have a reason we learned all the Chinese.

Hey Mai we can't talk Chinese anymore to have private talks

No, but Airi we can do this.

Someone's coming.

"Sorry Lin, we've got to go to school and by the way me and Mai don't think there's any ghost in there."

"Okay, see ya."

Gene's POV

When we were walking over to Lin we heard a girl say

"I forgot your Chinese right."

"Yes." Came Lin's answer, I know how much he doesn't like the Japanese

"Cool, I've always wanted to go to China; you see our mother was Chinese." I guess Lin won't hate them that much."

When we saw them it was these two girls that was spaced out pretty much the whole time we were there.

Hey Noll, it's these cute girls from last time.

Gene you think they're cute, hang there saying something you stupid

"Sorry Lin, we've got to go to school and by the way me and Mai don't think there's any ghost in there."

"Okay, see ya."

As we got up to him, I saw that he was back at work, then I saw the look on Noll's face poor girls, now they have him on their tail.

Gene what's the supposed to mean

It means that your all work but no play

Were on a job, you stupid Medium

Idiot Scientist Can't wait for this Ghost Story telling thing.

"Lin you should come to?" I asked Lin

"Sure." Was Lin's response which surprised that hell out of me.

"Who were they any way Lin."

"That was Airi and Mai Taniyama."


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me- That's another chapter done
> 
> Gene- Yes, it is
> 
> Naru- Why did you take so long
> 
> Me- I have other stories as well
> 
> Mai- So we're not important
> 
> Me- No, your very important to me, Airi you want to do it
> 
> Airi- Okay, Brittany doesn't own ghost hunt, but she owns me
> 
> Me- You got that right
> 
> Mai talking to Airi
> 
> Airi talking to Mai
> 
> Gene talking to Naru
> 
> Naru talking to Gene

Mai's POV

 

When school finished we went to Classroom 1-F to tell ghost stories, when we got there Michiru was already there we were waiting for the Shibuya twins.

"How many lights do we night Airi." Asked Michiru, The thing is they always ask Airi that question and she always knows the right number to have last time we only had 4 people, but this time we should have 6. As I watched her eyes go blank for a second then she said "7, which means we need 8 lights."

"Thanks, Airi."

"Hey, Mai do you think that they are bringing someone with them or is someone going to walk like last time, and Airi why didn't you tell us that was going to happen."

"How would she know what was going to happen." Asked Kazuya

"What he said how was I meant to know they were going to walk in."

You know didn't you Airi

Yes I did Mai but I don't want them to know and then put me in Nut case factory, remember we've already been there.

True, it wasn't very nice.

That's why I don't want to go back

"Earth to the twins." Said Michiru

"Sorry, did we space out again, come on let's get this started, and hi Lin." Said Airi

"Oh, so that's way you said there be 7 but why do need a 8th light." Asked Michiru

Gene's POV

What do they mean she said they'd be 7, we didn't tell them Lin was coming unless she's physic

Hey Noll

What Gene, don't waste my time 

I was thinking what that girl said about knowing they'd be 7 do you think she's physic 

Your right she might be but we have to found out

Poor things, I wonder how long she's done that, hopefully it doesn't bring harm to herself. 

"Okay, let's tell some ghost stories Michiru you go first."

As Airi handed out the lights I saw that she has another one

"Hey Airi."

"Yes"

"I was wondering what's with the extra light."

"I have a feeling we're going to need it."

"Oh, okay, let's start." I said

You sound like an idiotic 

idiot scientist

Stupid Medium 

Michiru started the story

"Okay, I'll tell you about the school building." She started and I noticed that Lin was typing it up on his laptop things never change

"You mean that one that's falling down?" Asked Mai

"It's not just falling apart. The building was supposed to have been destroyed but they had to stop the demolition process halfway because of a curse, frequent fires and accidents, a student's death, a teacher's suicide, and a child's body. When the new school building was built they tried to completely demolish the old building again, when they tried to demolish the west wall the roof fell through on the second floor and everyone on the first floor was killed, forcing them to stop the demolition. Last year they tried to restart when the gymnasium was being built, but they had to stop in the middle because the same kind of incidents started happing again. A driver lost control of his truck and it ran over some students that were on the volleyball court."

That's when I heard Mai and Airi whisper that's why they should do it when no is here so they don't hurt anyone.

I have to agree with them but that not all

"And on one evening my sempai was passing by the old building and she saw a person looking out the window at her."

Okay, I think she was seeing things because I've been in there and there are no ghosts, but we can't leave out curses but there's no ghost.

"Okay, Mai's turn."

"Okay, There was a women who went to a rest room, when she heard a voice, then we went to the police offer telling him about the voice in the rest room so then the women went back to the rest room with the police officer and as he's instructed, she went inside and waited to her the 'voice' again after a few moments she heard a scary voice asking her 'Shall I put the red veil over your face…' The women said yes"

Stupid women when people ask you that your meant to say no and get as fast as you got in I heard a female voice in my mind

"And suddenly the police heard a lord scream! The women lying dead covered with blood as if she was wearing a red veil. There were small holes all over here body as if someone had repeatedly stabbed her with a knitting needle."

Airi's POV 

When Mai's story was over

Nice when sis, but's it's the masters turn

Oh so very true there Airi

When I was about to start the door swing open to reveal a very angry Kuroda.

"Hey, Kuroda-san, how are you."

"Airi-san, are you getting into trouble again."

"No, I'm not just because I have a lot of fights means nothing."

"What are you doing in here anyway?"

"We're telling ghost stories." Said Mai, well I'm going to be found, even if I don't like.

"Ghost stories, I thought you know better Airi-san, being Physic as well." Yup, I know it big mouth I told not to tell anyone and then you tell 4 people you don't know, now all I want to is punch you.

"I have to go, so I don't get a head ace."

As she left Michiru said "Hey Airi, Mai do you think I can go, I don't feel like sorry for missing your story Airi and it's as good as the others."

"That okay Michiru, Load mouth has been known to do that to people."

Lin's POV

What's she mean Physic, but then again thinking back on it when they space out they look like Noll and Gene when there talking to each other.

"Well that was too bad." Mai said "You miss Airi's story and there always the best."

"Airi, what does mean being Physic."

"Well she means that, I know things before they happen I guess, but I really don't know." Replied Airi as if it was the best normal thing in the world.

"But it might Kuroda-san making the things happen in the old school house, her stress levels have through the roof."

"Okay, do you want to help us with that?"

When I said that both set of twins looked at me, Gene and Noll were shocked and the Airi and Mai looked like Christmas had come early.

"Really, the last we went anywhere that was haunted I got pushed down the stairs, and Airi got pushed out the window."

"Mai, that's the never talk again moments, but men did that hurt and weird things is I didn't have any cuts or go into a coma neither did you Mai."

They said that like it was the must normal thing in the world.

"No, I guess I didn't, why is that important."

"Oh course you didn't you danger magnet."

"Hey, you Physic lady."

"So I can take that as a yes."

"Yes." They both said at the same time.

"Then let's go." Said Noll

When I got a look at Airi's arm I saw Shiki markings 12 of them, so she controls Shiki, but then again her mother was Chinese maybe she gave them to her and maybe Mai has some as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mai- Hey Brittany can I do it
> 
> Me- Yes, you can
> 
> Mai- Brittany doesn't own ghost hunt
> 
> Mary- But she does own me and Airi
> 
> Mai talking to Airi
> 
> Airi talking to Mai
> 
> Gene talking to Naru
> 
> Naru talking to Gene

Mai's POV

 

I can't believe it me and Airi are going to help, but then I remembered something.

"Hey, what do you do anyway and who's the boss."

"Ghost hunting." Replied Gene

"Huh." Ghost hunting what in heaven name is that.

"The literal translation would be to elimination evil spirits… I guess. We're with the Shibuya research centre hired by the school principal to do research on the old school building." Said Kazuya

"I have a question what's a psychic research centre?" I asked

"Aren't you taking English classes? You have terrible pronunciation."

Why does he have to be so mean? I thought as I started punching the wall.

Hey Mai, what's that wall done to you?

It hasn't done anything, but Kazuya is being mean.

Then I'll give him what you're giving the wall

Noll's POV

As I asked Mai if she was taking English classes, she started punching a wall, then Airi looked at her, then looked at me with an innocent look on her face she's up to something I know it, as I started walking away I felt someone kick me on the knee, when I started to look who did it, someone punched me in the stomach really hard and that's when I saw Airi, so she punched me.

"Don't be a stuck up jerk to my sister or I'll really give to you."

Gene's POV

When Mai started to punch the wall after what Noll said, after a few seconds Airi kicked Noll on knee and then she punched Noll on the stomach and said in a really clam scary voice

"Don't be a stuck up jerk to my sister or I'll really give to you."

Okay that looked really painful Note to self don't piss off Airi.

Lin's POV

That looked really painful, I must remember not to piss of Airi, I don't want to get hit she might be scarer than Noll.

Mai's POV

I should have known she'd do that, I really should of.

Airi's POV

I have one rule don't hurt my sister or else you pay the price so any way after he got off the floor and started walking again we saw the Vin that Lin must of come in.

"Hey, Lin who's the boss?" I asked Lin

"Kazuya's the boss then Kazuyuki and I'm the assistant."

Oh yea Mai how was that?

Thanks Airi but I think that he will do it again.

I guess I have to start carrying around my purse than

Now I canna fell sorry for him

Why?

Cause getting hit by you is bad but you with a purse is worse

Thanks sis

As we got to the Van Kazuya started to give everyone things whatever they were.

"Hey aren't you going to carry something or I'm I going to have to hit you again." Then he picked up a camera.

Mai's POV

As we were carrying selves and cameras, Kazuya turned into a room and said "This is where we'll have base."

"Base?" Asked Airi

"Yes were we'll do research at, you and Kazuyuki will set up selves while we get the rest of camera's"

"You're leaving us here?"

"Kazuyuki is a perfect medium, he'll be able to tell when there's a ghost in the room."

I'm the one stuck jerk face, at least Kazuyuki is nice I can't believe they share the genes, I know how about we call him Gene.

Okay, that makes sense, but you have to say it first

Okay see time to put my strength to use

"See ya, Airi."

After me and Gene put up the selves, when everyone started to bring in the equipment and Kazuya told me and Gene to set it up and when we were finished.

"Hey, what can you use all these."

"My brain just works differently than yours."

"Wow, he's as smart as he is handsome."

"You think I'm handsome."

"That's what all the girls at school."

"Well they have good taste." What I've never met a bigger narcissists in my life

Hey Airi, I know a nickname for Kuzuya

What?

Naru the Narcissist

Good one Mai and it suits him to a T

"Ha, Naru what are these?" I asked

"What do call Naru, where did you hear that?"

"Well, huh, guess I'm not the only when who thought Naru for narcissist

Gene's POV

Mai called Noll, Naru I saw that Airi was laughing on the ground she was laughing so hard that she was crying and Lin had a small smile on his face.

Mai's just too good, huh Naru

Don't call me that

Too bad it's your new nickname

Airi came up to me and said "I almost feel sorry for you Gene."

"Really, who came up with that nickname?"

"I did." I noticed that she was going red "Because you share the same genes as Naru, so I started to call you Gene."

"Really, that's great."

She give me a small smile as we went outside to look at the laptop for the results from last night

Mai's POV

As we were looking at the results two people came up one had red hair and the other a light brown, but I think I've seen them same where before.

Mai that's Ayako, you know the doctor we always go to because your always falling down stairs and she doesn't charge when we told we had no parents, but the other one I don't know but I think I know him.

Oh yea

"Impressive equipment, for kids they seem pretty fancy, don't they."

"Hey, Ayako." Me and Airi said together

"Who are you?" asked Naru

"I'm Ayako Matsuaki, Hey Airi Hey Mai, Airi have you been in any fights." Replied Ayako

"I'm not interested in your name." Said Naru being indifferent

"Why, does everyone ask that and yes I did I had during lunch." Said Airi but she does get in a lot of fights hell I think she'd fight a demon if it pissed her off.

"You're pretty sassy, aren't you little boy? But handsome and Airi again really how many and who won?"

"Thanks."

"There were 10 and I won thank very much." Said Airi, that's pretty good but she can fight up 40 people and still win the fight.

"But you can't exorcise spirits with your face, Airi let me look at these wounds and don't say you don't have any."

"Can we do it later and not in front of boys?" asked Airi but knowing Airi like I do that might not happen

"Yes, we can but I'm looking you got it." Replied Ayako

"You're in the same business?"

"You could say that. I'm a Miko."

Airi, I thought she was a doctor and she's what?

I know I thought the same thing hang Naru's going to say something.

"I thought you had to be pure and innocent young lady to become a Miko." Said Naru, Airi was right I can't stop laughing

"That's not how I look to you?" Said Ayako

No way Mai that's Monk remember that band we went to 

I can't believe your right, Airi

Let's keep quite for now 

That's does mine you have to stop laughing Airi

You two Mai

"For starters, I'd say you look too old to be innocent." Said Naru and Me and Airi and Bou-san started laughing harder "And you wear too much make-up to be pure."

"Airi, Mai if don't stop laughing I'll everyone all the embarrassing things you've done since you were 12."

Ayako's POV 

I can't believe Mai and Airi are working with that jerk, I'm in my 20's I'm not old but I know I shouldn't have said "Airi, Mai if don't stop laughing I'll everyone all the embarrassing things you've done since you were 12."

Then said girls looked at me with the lost puppy dog look and then I took it back

"Fine, I won't say it." Then there faces had the lovely smiles that I've come to love.

Naru's POV

When Miss Matsuaki said that to the girls they both had the you kicked my dog look on their faces, which I must is really cute

Did the great Naru just say something's cute, but I have to agree with you and stay away from Airi.

Why and stay out of my head Gene

As asked the other one "And you? You don't act like you're Matsuaki-sans assistant."

"No kidding and no way Airi you did great in that fight but you could do better."

What's does he mean can do better than that

"I'm Takigawa Houshou, A monk from Koya Mountain." Said bou-san

"Mt. Koya now allows long monks on their hair and what do you mean better than that?" Asked Naru

"He's an outlaw." Ayako said "By the way little boy, what's your name?"

"I meant better than that because Airi here as beaten 30 people by herself and won."

You know how to pick them Gene

Airi's POV

Hang on, the old man is coming with someone coming

"His Shibuya Kuzuya, I'm Shibuya Kuzuyuki and that's koujo Lin."

Isn't he just the best

Ask him out Airi you guys go well together

You think so Mai 

Yes, I do.

"Oh Hello. How are things coming along, we have to more guests joining us. I'd like you to meet John Brown and Mary Violet?"

"Hello." Said John with the bow

"Hi." Said Mary

"I'm John brown, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Mary Violet, it's very nice to meet you."

"Brown-san learned Japanese in the kansai area and Violet-san learned it from her school."

"Brown-san, Violet-san? Where are you from." Asked Naru

"Were from Australia."

"Hey, dude! I'm begging. Please don't speak in such weird Kyoto dialect." Begged Bou-san as he was laughing so hard at John.

"You don't have to laugh so hard…" Said Mai through her own laughter

"If I want to speak politely shouldn't I speak in a Kyoto dialect?"

"No John the Kyoto dialect is one of many." Said Mary I like her already

"Trust me on this you have to stop it, okay." Said the still laughing Bou-san

"The I'll try to speak more casually." Said John

"Are all of you Psychics?" Asked Mary

They look really nice, Huh Mai

They do Airi, wait you like them already so I can trust Lin, Gene, John and Mary with my life right.

Yes, you can

"You may say that… How about you?" asked Bou-san

"I see I'm an exorcist."

Well that made them stop laughing like a couple of idiots

"I'm Wiccan."

"In Catholicism, I believe you have to ranked higher than a priest to become an exorcist, your every young to be a priest." Said Naru

I see that Gene and Lin went inside to avoid this I wish I did the same, but this is funny.

"Your very knowledgeable, Actually Me and Mary just turned 19 and we look young for our age."

When I got a better look at the two I see that John has Blond hair and blue, and so just Mary and her is the same length as mine actually she looks like Mai and I just different hair and eye colour.

Mai there older then Gene and Naru

I know it's great and there really kind 

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Said John

"It's very nice to meet you maybe, we can get to know each other"


End file.
